1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive button structure, and particularly relates to a photosensitive button structure having a photosensitive layer for absorbing light from different angles in order to produce color changes, and a dual mode visual effect on a button body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a traditional button has a fixed color that is decided in the manufacture process and cannot be changed thereafter. If the color of the button needs to be changed, the general method is to dispose a light-emitting element under the button. When the color of the light-emitting element changes, the color of the button is changed.
However, the color of the button with the light-emitting element can only be changed once, and the manufacturing cost of the button with the light-emitting element is increased.